


Zugzwang

by Cluck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluck/pseuds/Cluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während seines letzten Jahres in Hogwarts hätte Blaise Zabini so einiges getan, um wichtige Entscheidungen in andere Hände zu geben, oder doch zumindest aufzuschieben.Das hätte seine ohnehin schon gefährliche neue Bekanntschaft mit Hermine Granger allerdings noch unmöglicher gemacht. (HBP&DH "ignoriert")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erstens

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich jetzt nach vielen, vielen Jahren wieder aufgenommen. Das erste Kapitel ist unter anderem Namen und Titel auch auf ff.net zu finden. Jetzt habe ich bereits einige Kapitel weiter geschrieben und freue mich, diese alte Arbeit zu beenden, die mich dann doch irgendwie nicht losgelassen hat :D Enjoy!

1\. Kapitel

Blaise Zabini seufzte tief, als er sich von seinem Platz in Snapes Klassenzimmer erhob. Er strich sich eine Locke seines schwarzen Haares aus den Augen und schwang seine Tasche über die Schulter. Sein Hauslehrer hatte sich was die Hausaufgaben anging mal wieder alles andere als zurückgehalten: Eine Rolle Pergament über die verschiedenen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Stinkwurz und dann verkündete er ihnen auch noch, dass sie in der nächsten Woche eine Arbeit schreiben würden. Sich darauf richtig vorzubereiten, würde sicher wieder mehrere Nachmittage kosten, da Snape nicht gerade für simple Fragestellungen und kurze Testbögen bekannt war. Zusammen mit dem Aufsatz, den Flitwick ihnen früher am Morgen aufgegeben hatte und dem Batzen Arbeit, den Professor Vektor ihm sicher noch in Arithmantik aufhalsen würde... und es war gerade mal Montag. Um ganz genau zu sein: Es war gerade mal der erste Schultag nach den Sommerferien. Wie konnte er jetzt schon überfordert sein?

Er schob sich an Draco Malfoy vorbei - der Blaise als Arbeitspartner vorzog, anstatt sich auf seine hirnlosen Gefolgsleute Crabbe und Goyle zu verlassen - und verließ in einem Strom aus Slytherins und Ravenclaws den Raum. Während er sich seinen Weg in Richtung der Großen Halle bahnte, war er sich der gereizten Stimmung um sich herum nur allzu bewusst. Vor den Toren Hogwarts wütete noch immer der Krieg und die meisten Schüler hatten die Sommerferien in der Schule verbracht, da dies im Moment einer der letzten sicheren Orte war. Also war die Stimmung zwischen vielen Schülern aus mehreren Gründen gereizt: Zum einen wusste niemand, wie der Krieg ausgehen würde, wie lange sie noch im Schloss sicher waren und zum anderen gingen sie sich gehörig auf die Nerven, da die gewohnte Pause voneinander zwischen den Schuljahren fehlte. Außerdem hatte für Blaise und seine Mitschüler heute das siebte Schuljahr begonnen und da sie sich bereits jetzt einem riesigen Stapel Hausaufgaben gegenüber sahen, hatten sie gleich noch mehr Grund dazu, aus der Haut zu fahren. Dazu kam dann noch die Tatsache, dass sie sich in einem komplizierten Alter befanden und die Hormone hochkochten.

Von wegen „süße 17".

Alles in allem waren das keine rosigen Aussichten für das kommende Jahr.  
Er selbst hatte die Sommerferien, als einer der wenigen volljährigen Slytherins, ebenfalls im Schloss verbracht, was einzig und allein daran lag, dass seine Familie in diesem Krieg keine Stellung bezog. So hatte er nicht wie die Kinder von Todessern und anderen Muggelhassern in ein sicheres Heim zurückkehren können.  
Die Zabinis waren nie dafür bekannt gewesen, Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein. Genauso wenig wie man sie als große Muggelfreunde kannte. Bis jetzt war ihm diese Einstellung immer zugutegekommen: Er war nie, wie Draco Malfoy zum Beispiel, herumstolziert und hatte muggelstämmige Schüler beleidigt und sich damit Feinde gemacht. Er hatte sich aber auch nie mit Muggeln abgegeben, wie etwa die Weasleys. Ihm war immer der Drahtseilakt zwischen dem stolzen Reinblut und dem toleranten Slytherin (sofern das möglich war) gelungen. Doch jetzt spürte er den Druck auf sich. Er konnte sich nicht länger aus allem heraushalten und einfach keine Stellung zu den Geschehnissen um sich herum beziehen. Seine Hauskameraden ließen ihn immer deutlicher spüren, welche Seite ihrer Meinung nach die bessere für ihn war und die ohnehin schon skeptischen Blicke vieler der anderen Schüler ihm gegenüber wurden stetig finsterer. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern, sollten sie zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen werden - was sehr bald geschehen konnte - sich gegen die größere Bedrohung entscheiden würden und diese ging sicherlich nicht von den Muggeln aus. Aber was war mit ihm? Er war fast 18, volljährig und musste lernen, auf sich selbst zu achten. Er konnte wirklich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er sich gegen Voldemort entscheiden würde. Das machte ihn seiner Meinung nach nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Er wollte einfach nur überleben. Es hatte nichts mit seiner Einstellung gegenüber Muggeln oder sonst wem zu tun.

Er erreichte die Große Halle als einer der Ersten und ging, ohne sich umzusehen, auf seinen Platz am Slytherin-Tisch zu. Kaum, dass er sich gesetzt hatte, kramte er eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder aus seinem Rucksack, um schon einmal mit den Hausaufgaben in die Gänge zu kommen, ehe das Mittagessen in zehn Minuten beginnen würde. Er kam allerdings nicht viel weiter, als bis zur Überschrift, denn jemand ließ seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch fallen und setzte sich neben ihn. Als er seinen Kopf umwandte, um zu sehen, wer ihm jetzt schon wieder auf die Nerven gehen wollte, wäre er vor Schreck fast rückwärts von der Bank gefallen: Neben ihm saß Millicent Bullstrode. Sie war über die Ferien nicht im Schloss gewesen - was klar zeigte, dass sie aus einer 'typischen' Slytherin-Familie stammte - und er hatte eigentlich gehofft, sie jetzt endlich los zu sein, nachdem sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten. Nicht, dass er sich nicht geschmeichelt fühlte, wenn ihm ein Mädchen sprichwörtlich hinterherlief, aber... doch nicht gerade Millicent Bullstrode! Bei Hannah Abbot und Lavender Brown war es süß gewesen. Bei Cho Chang sehr... anregend. Aber bei ihr war es einfach nur beängstigend.  
Blaise war nicht gerade die Art Junge, die auf dem Schulhof von den anderen herumgestoßen und geärgert wurde. Er hatte schon lange die 1.80 m Marke überschritten und war nicht gerade ein Hungerhaken. Was nicht hieß, dass er dick war und als Dritter im Bunde Crabbe und Goyle anmutete; er profitierte einfach von einem breiteren Knochenbau. Man konnte also mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass Blaise Zabini keinen Grund dazu hatte, sich jemals eingeschüchtert zu fühlen.  
Jedenfalls bevor Millicent aufgetaucht war.  
Nicht gerade das Sinnbild von Weiblichkeit war Millicent nicht nur so groß wie Blaise, sondern auch noch breiter gebaut. Mit einer dieser Eigenschaften auf einmal hätte er umgehen können, aber nicht mit beiden zusammen. Und das Schlimme war, dass er wusste, dass da irgendwo ein Mädchen drin steckte und er anscheinend nicht Slytherin genug war, sie trotzdem umzuhauen. Sie verfolgte ihn also und er konnte nicht mal wirklich etwas dagegen tun. Er persönlich fand das mehr als unfair. Wären die Rollen vertauscht gewesen, hätte sofort alles 'sexuelle Belästigung' geschrien. Stattdessen lachten seine Mitschüler ihn jetzt aus, weil er es nicht schaffte, sie loszuwerden.

„Wie waren deine Sommerferien?", fragte sie. Was bei anderen Mädchen wohl nett und liebenswürdig rübergekommen wäre, hörte sich bei ihr eher wie ein gebellter Befehl zum Strammstehen an. Blaise hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, zu schrumpfen.  
Er seufzte resigniert und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Pergament vor sich. Vielleicht konnte er ihr so subtil mitteilen, dass-

„Bist du taub?!"

Oder auch nicht. Er legte seine Feder weg, richtete sich soweit es ging auf, was ihn auch nicht größer machte als sie und sah sie so freundlich an, wie er konnte. „Sehr schön. Deine?"

„Aufregend."  
Das konnte er sich vorstellen.

„Mhm..." Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick in Richtung Pergament.

„Du, hör mal, ich muss-"

„Hogsmeade-Wochenende!", unterbrach sie ihn barsch.

Er runzelte die Stirn: „Was bitte?"

„Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Du und ich."

„Was?", fragte er erneut. Das Datum für das erste Wochenende im Zaubererdorf stand noch nicht fest. Es war noch nicht mal sicher, dass die Schüler in der derzeitigen Situation überhaupt das Schloss würden verlassen dürfen. Und selbst wenn, dann würde er doch sicher nicht mit ihr... Er brauchte eine Ausrede, schnell!  
„Sieh mal, Millicent... Ich finde, im Moment sollten wir wirklich nicht über so was nachdenken. Mit dem Krieg und so... Ich will mit niemandem-"

„Zabini", fuhr sie wieder dazwische,. „hör auf damit. Ich habe es dir schon oft genug gesagt: Wir passen zusammen, also sollten wir ausgehen."  
Er hatte inzwischen genug Erfahrung mit ihr gesammelt, um zu wissen, dass er jetzt am besten nicht fragen sollte, warum sie denn so gut zusammen passten. Ihm war klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich nur aus einem Grund so fixiert auf ihn war: Er war einer der wenigen Schüler in ihrem Alter hier, der groß genug für sie war und im Kreis der Slytherins der einzige. Jemand aus einem anderen Haus kam für sie sowieso nicht in Frage. Er verstand ja, dass es für ein Mädchen nicht so leicht war, nicht nur etwa 1.90 m groß zu sein, sondern auch noch die Statur eines Pferds zu haben, aber er sah nun wirklich keinen Grund dafür, dass auch noch er darunter zu leiden hatte. Ihr das klar zu machen, war nur so eine Sache; sie hatte das Talent, immer im richtigen Moment nicht hinzuhören, zu unterbrechen, oder alle Wörter zu verdrehen.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich einfach nicht will", antwortete er also statt dessen, griff sich seine Sachen und rutschte gut fünf Meter von ihr weg.

„Blaise..." Sie rutschte hinterher.

„Nein." Er rückte noch ein Stück weg.

Sie hinterher. „Blaise!"

Noch ein Stück weg. „Nei-EI!"

An diesem Tag lernte Blaise Zabini, dass auch die längste Bank einmal ein Ende haben muss.

A A A

„Sicher, dass ich ihn dir nicht massieren soll?", fragte Parvati Patil eine halbe Stunde später, als die Arithmantik-Klasse vor Professor Vektors Klassenzimmer stand und auf den Unterrichtsbeginn wartete. Sie hatte als eine der wenigen Blaises kleinen 'Unfall' in der großen Halle gesehen und bezog sich in ihrem Angebot auf sein Hinterteil, auf dem er zielsicher gelandet war.

„Absolut sicher", brummte Blaise zurück. Wie ausgerechnet diese Gryffindor es in die Arithmantik-Klasse der Oberstufe geschafft hatte, würde ihm wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Der Fairness halber sei erwähnt: Wenn er sich so zwischen den Schülern aller vier Häuser, aus denen die Klasse bestand, umschaute, entdeckte er so den ein oder anderen, dem er das nicht zugetraut hätte.  
Hätte Professor Trelawney ihr allerdings nicht vor einem Jahr höchst dramatisch erklärt, dass sie ihr nichts mehr beibringen konnte und sie kurzerhand 'rausgeworfen', hätte die Kichererbse wohl nie ihren Weg in diese Klasse gefunden. Das galt sicherlich auch für Lavender Brown, die ihn aus einigen Metern Entfernung, natürlich ganz unauffällig, anstarrte.  
Parvati zuckte beleidigt die Schultern und trottete zu Lavender.

„Womanizer", grinste Theodore Nott, der neben ihm stand.

„Idiot", konterte Blaise.

Theodore lacht:. „Was denn? Kannst du es mir verübeln, dass ich so etwas sage? Erst machst du Millicent ganz wild, dann noch die Gryffindor-Weiber und das sind nicht mal die einzigen, die sich nach dir verzehren."  
Blaise verdrehte die Augen. Theodore hatte wirklich die Angewohnheit, aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen. Oder, wie in diesem Fall, aus 5 Mädchen eine ganze Herde liebestoller Fans mit Massageöl. Zu dumm, dass er so ziemlich der Einzige im Hause Slytherin war, der auch nicht aus einer 'Voldemort-Familie' stammte und ebenfalls der einzige männliche Slytherin außer ihm in dieser Klasse. Also musste er sich wohl weiterhin mit ihm rumschlagen.

„Weisst du...", Blaise sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an,  
„Das klingt, als würde der Neid aus dir sprechen. Versuch du doch mal deine Chancen bei Millicent. Ich meine, du bist gerade mal eine Handbreit kleiner als ich, das müsste sie noch durchgehen lassen."

Theodore verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Das will ich mir nicht mal vorstellen."  
Blaise wollte eigentlich noch einen drauf setzen, als sich auch in seinem Kopf ungebetene Bilder breit machten. Er schüttelte entschieden das Haupt und zwang sich dazu, an irgendwas Angenehmeres zu denken. „Wie läuft's mit dir und Roya?"

Theodores Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Gar nicht."

„Ihr habt Schluss gemacht? Wann? Sie war in den Sommerferien nicht mal hier, oder?" Fragte Blaise überrascht.

„Genau. Sie war nicht hier." Theodore warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu, der keiner weiteren Fragen bedurfte. Wenn der Krieg auch weit von Hogwarts entfernt schien, so waren die Folgen auch hier längst zu spüren.  
Blaise trat etwas näher an ihn heran und senkte seine Stimme, damit nur Theodore ihn hören konnt:. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was du machst, wenn... Na ja, wenn die Schule aus und der Krieg immer noch nicht vorbei ist?"

„Bestimmt nicht das, was man von einem Slytherin erwartet." Gab der Blonde zurück. „Ich bin zwar nicht der größte Muggelfan, immerhin müssen wir unsere Magie wegen ihnen verstecken, aber ich werde sicherlich auch nicht bei diesem fanatischen Wahnsinn mitmachen. Glaub mir, ich mag Potter zwar nicht, aber dass er Du-weißt-schon-wen vor so vielen Jahren schon fast erledigt hat, war sicherlich kein Zufall und ich hoffe, dass er es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit endgültig schafft."

Blaise nickte langsam. Diese entschlossene Antwort überraschte ihn zwar etwas, aber tief in sich drinnen wusste er genau, dass er auch so dachte. Nur war was er glaubte, zu wissen, auch richtig? Wer konnte das schon vorher sagen?

Theodore kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sah, wie nachdenklich Blaise an ihm vorbeischaute.  
„Hey, du hast doch nicht vor, dich ihnen anzuschließen, oder? Das wäre wirklich bescheuert von dir. Du kannst froh sein, dass du nicht in so eine verrückte Familie geboren wurdest, wie die meisten in unserem Haus. Stürz dich da nicht freiwillig rein."

Blaise biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn er eines nicht mochte, dann waren es Belehrungen.  
„Was ich machen werde und was nicht, wird sich dann zeigen. Ich weiss es selbst noch nicht."

Nun wurden Theodores Augen für einige Augenblicke nachdenklich. Er sah sich Blaise genau an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Du weißt, was falsch und was richtig ist. Du bist nicht wie Malfoy und sein Hofstab. Irgendwann merkst du das auch noch."

Wäre Blaise auf diese Aussage etwas Gescheites eingefallen, hätte er es nicht mehr sagen können, da in diesem Moment Professor Vektor um die Ecke schoss und seinen Klassenraum aufschloss.  
Fast eine Stunde später saß er auf seinem Platz in der letzten Reihe und starrte mit in Verwirrung gerunzelter Stirn auf die lange Zahlenreihe, die er in den letzten Minuten fabriziert hatte. Wie jeder bei größeren Aufgaben in diesem Fach stets befürchtete, hatte er sich irgendwo vertan und er würde noch mal von vorne anfangen müssen, wenn er den Fehler nicht entdeckte. Was ungefähr so einfach war, wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden, sofern der Fehler nicht allzu offensichtlich war. Wenn er es war, so war Blaise heute nicht dazu in der Lage, ihn zu sehen. Das schien wirklich nicht sein Tag zu sein. Zuerst all die Hausaufgaben, dann die Sache mit Millicent und jetzt machte er auch noch Fehler in dem einem Fach, das ihm sonst eigentlich nicht allzu große Probleme bereitete. Als er seinen Blick frustriert von seiner Arbeit löste, fiel ihm auf, dass er anscheinend nicht als Einziger etwas neben der Spur war: Theodore, mit dem er sich einen Tisch teilte, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf seine Aufgabe, während er leise mit sich selbst redete. Andere Schüler in der Klasse rutschten unruhig auf ihren Sitzen herum und schauten entweder aus den Fenstern, oder hatten ihren Kopf mit den Händen abgestützt. Professor Vektor, der sonst immer ein wachsames Auge auf seine Klasse hatte, saß mit gedankenverlorenem Blick an seinem Pult und sagte kein Wort zu dem herrschenden Mangel an Konzentration. Blaise versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob es in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke auch schon so gewesen war. Doch in diesen Fächern war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, den ersten Schultag und später die Hausaufgaben zu verfluchen. Umso mehr überraschte ihn jetzt also der Zustand der Klasse. Während der Ferien war nicht oft was von der Anspannung zu spüren gewesen, die auf allen lag. Natürlich gab es die Momente, in denen die Schüler gereizt waren, sich anfauchten und stritten, weil sie zu lange aufeinander hockten. Aber sonst war nichts ungewöhnlich gewesen. Erst jetzt, wo sie wieder in der Klasse saßen, nicht mehr weg, oder miteinander reden und Witze reißen konnten, wurden alle nervös und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Arithmetik sehr trocken war und die meisten Schüler geradezu dazu einlud, in Gedanken einen Ausflug nach Hawaii zu machen.  
Das alles war für ihn noch nachvollziehbar und kein wirklicher Grund zur Sorge. Als er jedoch zu dem Tisch neben sich blickte, erlebte er den zweiten Schreck des Tages: Er hatte erwartet, die Schülerin, die in dieser Klasse seit zwei Jahren praktisch neben ihm saß, wie immer in ihr Buch vertieft, oder wild schreibend vorzufinden. Doch nichts dergleichen. Er war nie sonderlich abergläubisch gewesen. Aber das hier konnte nur ein Omen dafür sein, dass nichts mehr so war, wie es sein sollte:

Alleswisserin und Oberstreberin Hermine Granger schlief während des Unterrichts.


	2. Zweitens

2\. Kapitel

Der Schminktisch ihrer Mutter war schon sehr alt und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass er aus einem Stück Holz gefertigt worden war; keine zusammengeschraubten Einzelteile, keine Rillen zwischen Tisch und Spiegelramen. Die Kanten waren rund geschliffen und mit geschnitzten Blätterranken verziert. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr vor einigen Jahren gesagt, dass er aus Wallnussholz gemacht war. Einige ihrer frühesten Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter waren mit diesem Schminktisch verbunden.

Noch Jahre später waren ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter oft unweigerlich mit diesem Tisch verbunden. Auch jetzt sah sie sie klar vor sich: Das braune Haar kurz geschnitten und glatt, nicht lang und widerspenstig wie das ihrer Tochter. Sie schaut konzentriert in den Spiegel, tupft sich eine hautfarbene Creme unter die Augen und trägt einen blauen Hausmantel. Später würde sie das grüne Abendkleid anziehen, das auf dem Bett liegt. Neben dem Kleid sitzt ihr Mann, bereits fertig im Anzug, vertieft in ein Buch.

Ein Knarren vor der Zimmertür. Die Diele, die schon seit Jahren ausgetauscht werden sollte. Er schaut auf, sie dreht sich herum. Ein erschrockener Ausruf: "Hermine?!"

Alles wird rot.

 

Hermine Granger richtete sich erschrocken auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Einige ihrer Mitschüler schauten sie interessiert an, die meisten hielten jedoch den Blick auf ihre Tische gerichtet. Professor Vektor schien sie völlig zu ignorieren. Richtig, sie war im Arithmantik-Unterricht, in Hogwarts, nicht in London und auch ihre Eltern und der Schminktisch waren nicht mehr in London.

Ihre Mitschülerin aus Hufflepuff, mit der sie den Tisch teilte, beugte sich zu ihr: "Alles okay?"

„Ja.“ Nein. „Ich bin nur... eingeschlafen.“ Selbst ihr fiel auf, dass diese simple Erklärung aus ihrem Munde wahrscheinlich beunruhigender klang als ein „Ich lag kurz im Koma“. Bevor sie weiter über die Erinnerung nachdenken konnte, die ihr nun schon seit fast drei Wochen den Schlaf raubte, nahm sie ihre Schreibfeder zur Hand und begann, sich auf die zu lösenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

 

A A A

 

„Würdest du das lassen?“ Ihre Stimme hatte etwas an Autorität verloren, aber Ron hörte trotzdem auf, den Schokoladenfrosch, den er kurz vorher auf Quaffelgröße hatte anschwellen lassen, mit seinem Zauberstab zu piksen.

„Und was soll ich sonst machen?“

Hermine und Harry warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Wenn es jemand fertig brachte, eine Aktivität wie Schokoladenfrösche aufzublasen als einzigen möglichen Zeitvertreib zu verkaufen, war das mit Sicherheit Ron Weasley. Die Drei saßen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer und hatten sich bisher mit ihren eigenen Sachen beschäftigt. Harry starrte an die Wand und hing seinen Gedanken nach - das war in den letzten Wochen zu "seiner Sache" geworden. Hermine schrieb einen freiwilligen Aufsatz über Knochenserum, nachdem sie Snapes Aufgabe über Stinkwurz bereits beendet hatte und Ron, naja, bließ Schokoladenfrösche auf.

„Warum schreibst du überhaupt schon was freiwillig? Es ist gerade mal der erste Schultag. Jeder normale Mensch ist bis Ende der Woche noch mit der Hausaufgabe über Stinkwurz beschäftigt.“ Rons Ton schien vorwurfsvoll, als hätte Hermine ihm mit ihrem Fleiß ein persönliches Unrecht getan. Sonst wäre Hermine auf diesen Köder angesprungen und hätte einen riesigen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen, doch seit den letzten Ferien hatte sie für solche Kindereien keine Nerven mehr.

„Dann bin ich wohl nicht normal“, sagte sie also nur und starrte wieder auf ihr Pergament herunter, schrieb jedoch nicht weiter.

„Montag früh, Ron“, schaltete sich Harry ein.

„Was?“

„Wir werden bis Montag früh mit Snapes Aufgabe beschäftigt sein. Nicht Ende dieser Woche.“

Hermine musste leicht grinsen, als sie sah, wie rot Ron geworden war. Schließlich musste er aber doch noch lachen, denn es war für sie alle nur allzu offensichtlich, dass Harry Recht hatte. Hermine hatte in den letzten sechs Jahren noch kein einziges Mal erlebt, dass die beiden nicht in Abgabestress geraten wären. Es war doch schön, wie manche Dinge sich nie änderten. Besonders, wenn einem die Welt, in der man bisher gelebt hatte, auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Als sie und ihre Eltern erfahren hatten, dass sie eine Hexe war, hatte sie zuerst Angst gehabt. Sie hatte auch als Kind schon immer gespürt, dass die anderen Kinder in ihrer Schule irgendwie von ihr getrennt zu leben schienen. Oder vielmehr war es wohl sie, die wie abgekapselt gewesen war. Sie war anders. Auch damals hatte sie gewusst, dass "anders" zu sein an sich kein wirklicher Zustand war, solange man nicht benennen konnte, was genau an einem anders war. Dann wusste sie es endlich: Magie. Als nächstes kam Hogwarts. Eine neue Welt, so viel an das man sich gewöhnen musste. Das alles hatte sie verängstigt, war aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie der Gedanke, dass all das, was sie in den letzten Jahren lieben und schätzen gelernt hatte mit einem Mal in sich zusammenbrechen könnte. Auch der Gedanke, an Harrys Seite am Ende vielleicht eine Schlüsselrolle in den Ereignissen um sie herum spielen zu müssen, machte ihr Angst. Schlimmer war allerdings das, was sie jetzt taten: Nichts. Nichts, was dem Krieg ein Ende bereiten könnte. Zumindest bezweifelte sie stark, dass ihre 60 cm beschriebene Pergamentrolle über Stinkwurz der Zaubererwelt zu ewigem Frieden und Glückseligkeit verhelfen konnten. Aber sie hatten Dumbledore versprechen müssen, im Schloss zu bleiben, bis die Zeit „reif“ war. Was auch immer das heißen sollte. Dann war Dumbledore verschwunden und es sah so aus, als blieben die Drei zum Nichtstun verdammt.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir dich nicht zu dem Treffen begleiten sollen, Hermine?“, riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen und begann, ihre Sachen einzupacken.

„Ich glaube, ich finde den Weg auch alleine.“ Sie wusste genau, dass das nicht Harrys Bedenken an ihrem bevorstehenden Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern waren. Sie und Ernie Macmillan waren in diesem Jahr zu Schulsprechern ernannt worden und da ein beträchtlicher Teil der Schüler ihre Ferien in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, war das übliche Treffen im Express ausgefallen. Dumbledore war bereits seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr im Schloss anwesend und keiner wusste, wo er war oder wann er zurückkommen würde. Die Entscheidung und Benachrichtigung der Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler war also Professor McGonagall überlassen worden und Hermine selber wusste nur, dass Ernie mit ihr zusammen das Amt bekleidete. Sie drei gingen aber davon aus, dass Malfoy wieder für Slytherin als Vertrauensschüler fungieren würde und Harry und Ron waren alles andere als begeistert von der Idee, Hermine ohne ihren „Schutz“ zum Treffen gehen zu lassen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, die beiden spielten sich immer mehr als Beschützer auf, je älter sie wurden. Für Harry war sie anscheinend wie eine Schwester. Für Ron... Nun, das konnte und wollte sie im Moment nicht ergründen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge: Hausaufgaben, Vertrauensschülertreffen, den Krieg beenden. Dass die Reihenfolge nicht ihren momentanen Vorlieben entsprach, ließ sich leider nicht ändern.

Sie stand auf und schwang sich ihren Rucksack über die Schulter. „Jungs, es ist ein offizielles Treffen. Was soll schon passieren? Denkt ihr etwa, dass Malfoy mir heimlich einen Beulenpesttrank ins Getränk schüttet?“

Harry und Ron tauschten einen schockierten Blick aus, als hätten sie an diese Möglichkeit bisher noch gar nicht gedacht. Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf und bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang. Ehe sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, schaute sie noch einmal über die Schulter zurück.

„Und kommt gar nicht erst auf die Idee, mir zu folgen. Die Sachen, die ich euch anhexen kann, sind schlimmer als Beulenpest.“

 

A A A

 

Blaise streckte sich gähnend und stützte sich dann wieder mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab. Das Vertrauensschülertreffen fand dieses Jahr ersatzweise in der großen Halle statt und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie es auch ganz ausfallen lassen können. Der einzige Grund, warum er die Position angenommen hatte, war Dracos Gesichtsausdruck gewesen, als nicht wie in den letzten beiden Jahren er den grünen Slytherin-Anstecker erhalten hatte. Er hatte nicht unbedingt etwas gegen den weißblonden Jungen, war in den letzten Jahren allerdings auch nicht darum herum gekommen, zu bemerken, dass er etwas zu überzeugt von sich selber war. Der kleine Dämpfer musste ihm zwangsläufig gut tun. Blaise hoffte nur, dass die neugewonnene „Verantwortung“ – wie McGonagall es nannte – mit nicht allzu vielen Aufgaben verbunden war.

Neben ihm saß Pansy Parkinson, ihres Zeichens Vertrauensschülerin für Slytherin und so tief mit der dunklen Seite verstrickt, dass Blaise sich ernsthaft wunderte, warum sie überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Außerdem entnahm er ihrer stocksteifen Haltung und den verschränkten Armen, wie unzufrieden sie mit McGonagalls diesjähriger Auswahl für Slytherin war. Er hatte länger darüber nachgedacht, warum Malfoy ausgetauscht worden war, Pansy aber nicht. Er war schließlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass McGonagall wohl das kleinere Übel gewählt hatte. Es mussten Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin ernannt werden und Pansys Famiie und der Dunkle Lord hatten zwar eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, Malfoy und seine Familie waren jedoch um einiges schlimmer. Eigentlich hatte kaum einer damit gerechnet, dass er wieder in Hogwarts auftauchen würde. Offiziell war sein Vater vor einigen Monaten verschwunden, glauben tat das aber keiner, da war Blaise sich sicher. Der blonde Malfoy Spross tat so, als sei alles so wie immer, Blaise hätte aber alle seine Galleonen darauf verwettet, dass im Laufe des Schuljahrs noch irgendetwas passieren würde.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken an Malfoy schließlich mit einem Seufzer ab. Es nützte im Moment sowieso nichts und bevor er sich mit den Absichten anderer befasste, sollte er sich wohl eher mal über seine eigenen Überzeugungen klarwerden.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, ließ er den Blick umherschweifen. Für Ravenclaw waren Luna Lovegood aus dem sechsten und Anthony Goldstein aus seinem Jahr anwesend. Hufflepuff wurde von Susan Bones und Justin Finch-Fletchey, Gryffindor von Neville Longbottom und Padma Patil vertreten. Hermine Granger und Ernie Macmillan, die sonst immer Vertrauensschüler gewesen waren, fehlten. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass sie wie Draco den „Job“ verloren hatten und nahm viel eher an, dass sie Schulsprecher geworden waren. Nicht besonders überraschend. Genauso wenig überraschend, dass kein Schüler aus Slytherin ernannt worden war.

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich eine der großen Eingangstüren und McGonagall betrat die Halle. Sie war deutlich blasser, als noch im letzten Schuljahr und Blaise fand, dass sie sogar um einiges verbissener aussah. Er hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich wäre aber andererseits trug dieser Tage keiner von ihnen sein schönstes Sommerlächeln zur Schau.

Kurz hinter ihr traten Ernie Macmillan und Hermine Granger ein und bestätigten somit seinen früheren Verdacht.

„Guten Abend zusammen.“, begrüßte McGonagall sie und stellte sich am Kopfende des langen Tisches auf, an dem die Vertrauensschüler sich versammelt hatten. Auf ihr Zeichen hin setzten sich auch Ernie und Hermine auf die Bank gegenüber von Blaise, neben Luna Lovegood, welche Hermine verträumt anlächelte. Immerhin eine von uns schwebt in anderen, fröhlicheren Sphären, dachte Blaise ohne viel Humor.

„Da es bereits nach neun ist und Sie alle einen anstrengenden ersten Schultag hinter sich haben, werde ich Sie nicht lange hier halten.“ McGonagalls Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen und sie sah jeden von ihnen nacheinander an. „Wir befinden uns in schwierigen Zeiten und gerade jetzt ist ein starker Zusammenhalt zwischen der Schülerschaft unverzichtbar.“ Zum Ende des Satzes hin war ihr Blick auf Pansy gefallen, wandte sich jedoch schnell Justin zu, welcher ein verächtliches Schnaufen von sich ließ.

„ich meine die gesamte Schülerschaft. Gerade wegen der Umstände. Professor Dumbledore und ich erwarten von Ihnen in diesem Schuljahr besonders viel Einsatz.“

Nun musste Blaise sich zurückhalten, nicht laut aufzuschnaufen. Allerdings aus anderen Gründen als Justin. Besonders viel Einsatz war nicht das, was er hören wollte. Er hatte mehr an besondere Freiheiten und Vorteile gedacht, die Vertrauensschülern zuteil kamen, wie etwa der luxuriöse Waschraum im zweiten Stock und eine nach hinten verschobene Sperrstunde. Ebenfalls klang „besonders viel Einsatz“ nicht so, als könnte er sich weiterhin im Hintergrund halten, wie er es eigentlich bevorzugte. Hätte er am Ende die Stelle vielleicht doch nicht annehmen sollen? Wenn McGonagall so erpicht darauf gewesen war, Malfoy nicht wieder hier zu haben, hätte sie sicher noch einen anderen Slytherin gefragt - Nott zum Beispiel. Allerdings hätte der wohl noch weniger Muße hierzu gehabt. Blaise erinnerte sich immer noch daran, wie Theodore einmal zwei Wochen damit verbracht hatte, heimlich einen komplizierten Zaubertrank zu brauen, der ihm schließlich (wie gewollt wohlbemerkt) Gelbbeulenfieber und nochmal zwei Wochen Bettruhe auf der Krankenstation eingebracht hatte. Der ganze Aufstand nur, weil Flitwick ihn dazu ernannt hatte, bei einer einwöchigen Gruppenarbeit die Leitung zu übernehmen. Wenn er sich schon wegen so einer kleinen, störenden Aufgabe selber vergiftete, wäre es sicher interessant geworden, hätte McGonagall ihn ausgesucht. Ein Sturz vom Astronomieturm wäre bestimmt drin gewesen.

„Besonders viel Einsatz? Wie soll das aussehen?“ Der Unmut war Pansy deutlich anzuhören.

McGonagall verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten und antwortete trocken: „Gut, dass sie nachfragen, Frau Parkinson. Wie auch die Neuen unter Ihnen sicherlich wissen, war es in der Vergangenheit zwar auch immer so, dass die Schulsprecher aus verschiedenen Häusern kamen. Abgesehen von regelmäßigen Treffen und Absprachen konnten die Vertrauensschüler immer ihre Aufgaben aber auch einfach in Zusammenarbeit mit ihrem Hauskollegen erfüllen. Das würde ich gerne ändern. Die neuen Schulsprecher werden Ihnen allen gleich mehr zu den üblichen Aufgaben erklären. Ich bin allerdings nicht nur hier, um Sie alle zu begrüßen. Ich möchte auch betonen, wie wichtig Ihre Aufgabe in diesem Schuljahr sein wird.“

Den Gesichtern um sich herum nach zu schließen war Blaise nicht der einzige, der verwirrt und leicht genervt war. Nun ja, mal abgesehen von Luna Lovegood. Die sah nur verwirrt aus, aber das war wohl einfach ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Das alles klang irgendwie nicht nach entspannten Duftbädern und Nächten draußen am dunklen See. Das klang nach Kopfschmerzen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch nicht mit einem Jubelschrei gerechnet. Die Aufteilung in die verschiedenen Häuser sorgt zwar dafür, dass die Schüler innerhalb des Hauses ein starkes Band knüpfen, zwischen den Häusern allerdings herrscht oft Fremdheit, in manchen Fällen sogar Feindschaft.“

Blicke zu Pansy und Justin folgten.

„Das war in der Vergangenheit zwar bedauerlich, jetzt aber ist es Gift. Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, dass sie Jahrhunderte alte Konventionen brechen und Unmögliches verrichten. Ich erwarte aber Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Kooperation. Sie alle sind mindestens 16 Jahre alt. Alt genug, um zwischen wichtig und unwichtig zu unterscheiden… Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen hätten, würde ich nun den Schulsprechern das Wort übergeben.“

Nach einem weiteren prüfenden Blick in die Runde trat sie zur Seite. Nachdem Ernie und Hermine ihren Platz eingenommen hatten, räusperte die brünette Gryffindor sich und ergriff das Wort:

„Guten Abend. Danke, dass ihr zu diesem Treffen erschienen seid. Wir selber sind nach dem ersten Schultag ziemlich erledigt und euch geht es sicher nicht anders. Wir freuen uns sehr darauf, im kommenden Schuljahr mit euch allen zusammenzuarbeiten und hoffentlich etwas zu bewegen.“

Das verächtliche Schnauben kam diesmal von Pansy und handelte dieser einen weiteren warnenden Blick von McGonagall ein. Blaise hatte nicht gerade viel für Pansy übrig, konnte ihrer Reaktion auf diese Begrüßung jedoch nur zustimmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sich Hermine Granger, sobald sie vor eine Menschengruppe trat, für die neue Ministerin für Zauberei zu halten und wurde ganz feierlich.

Die Brünette fuhr unbeirrt in ihrer Ansprache fort: „Einige von euch waren bereits im letzten Jahr dabei. Blaise und Padma sind neu an Bord und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sich schnell bei uns einleben.“

Während Padma sich immerhin noch ein einigermaßen freundlich aussehendes Lächeln abrang, verfinsterte sich Blaises Blick nur. Er konnte kaum entscheiden, was ihm weniger gefiel: Dass sie unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog oder dass Granger es klingen ließ, als säßen sie alle in der Buchhaltung des Ministeriums und ein neues Geschäftsjahr stünde an.

Zu seiner Erleichterung ergriff nun Ernie das Wort.

„Professor McGonagall hat eben schon erwähnt, dass unsere Aufgaben sich etwas geändert haben. Wie immer werden wir auch dieses Jahr an den Wochenenden von zehn bis elf Uhr abends in Zweiergruppen Runden durchs Schloss laufen, um sicherzugehen, dass sich niemand außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume befindet. Allerdings werden ab jetzt nicht mehr wir Schulsprecher und ihr mit euren Hauskollegen zusammen die Runden drehen. Wir haben einen Plan erstellt, auf dem ihr seht, wann ihr mit wem welchen Teil der Schule ablauft. Wir arbeiten alle jedes Wochenende mit demselben Partner, im nächsten Wochenende ändert sich die Aufteilung dann wieder.“

Irgendetwas an der Art, wie stolz Hermine den kleinen Stapel mit Plänen hochhielt und dann verteilte, sagte Blaise, dass bei der Erstellung derselben nicht so viel Zusammenarbeit stattgefunden und vielmehr Hermine freie Bahn gehabt hatte. Ein Blick auf den Plan verriet ihm, dass er ab nächsten Freitag drei Abende lang eine Stunde mit Luna Lovegood verbringen durfte und das Wochenende darauf mit Hermine, gefolgt von Susan Bones. Nicht erfreulich. Ein genauerer Blick auf den Plan verriet ihm allerdings, dass er in diesem Halbjahr nur einmal – in der letzten Woche – Dienst mit Pansy hatte und das war doch immerhin ein Lichtblick. Sich jedes Wochenende ihr Mopsgesicht und die miese Laune antun zu müssen wäre nichts gewesen, worauf er sich gefreut hätte. Er war ein klarer Vertreter der Ansicht, dass man gerne den ganzen Tag schlecht drauf sein konnte, dies aber doch bitte nicht jedem kundtat. So wie er auch. Pansy Parkinson allerdings war eine Meisterin im Kundtun.

„Abgesehen davon bleibt es dabei, dass wir uns regelmäßig hier treffen, um mögliche Probleme zu besprechen. Allerdings finden die Treffen nicht mehr nur einmal im Monat, sondern alle zwei Wochen statt. Wir dachten an Sonntag vor der letzten Runde, also um neun. Ist das jedem Recht?“

Außer der Slytherins stimmten alle, für Blaises Geschmack viel zu fröhlich, zu. Andererseits wäre Blaise in diesem Moment auch McGonagalls Gewittermiene viel zu fröhlich vorgekommen, wenn er auf sie geachtet hätte.

„Okay… und noch was Neues: Professor McGonagall hat Hermine und mich gebeten, dass wir… Also… Wir sollen mit euch zusammen zu Abend essen.“

Alles, was Ernie dafür erntete waren verwirrte Gesichtsausdrücke und nun schaltete sich Hermine wieder ein, die aussah, als hätte sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Um Einigkeit zu zeigen, sollen wir zusammensitzen beim Abendessen. Am Slytherin-Tisch… dort… sind die meisten Plätze frei.“

Hermine und Ernie zuckten nicht einmal erschrocken zusammen, als ihnen nun von allen Seiten ein ungläubiges „Was?!“ entgegen geschleudert wurde. Sie hatten sicherlich mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion gerechnet. Bevor die Situation sich allerdings zu einem heillosen Durcheinander entwickeln konnte, schaltete sich McGonagall ein und sagte in einem bestimmenden Tonfall:

„Mir ist bewusst, dass dieses Vorgehen äußerst unorthodox ist. Ich habe jedoch schon erwähnt, wie wichtig es für die Schüler ist, zu sehen, wie gut sie zusammenarbeiten. Mir ist ebenfalls bewusst, wie schwer Gryffindor und Slytherin miteinander auskommen und es sicherlich unproblematischer wäre, Sie alle am Hufflepuff-Tisch unterzubringen. Fakt ist jedoch, dass am Slytherin-Tisch genügend Plätze frei sind. Außerdem ist es Ihnen so möglich, sich so oft wie möglich auszutauschen. Sie werden sicher lich einsehen, wie viel Sie in diesem Jahr mehr Vermittlungs- und Schlichtungsarbeit zu tun haben werden.“

Von wegen, dachte Blaise und starrte die Lehrerin mit finsterer Miene an. Er glaubte, genau zu wissen, was wirklich dahinter steckte: Die gemischten Gruppen für die Touren und die häufigeren Treffen konnten ja von ihm aus der Zusammenarbeit dienen, das allerdings stank für ihn verdächtig nach Einschüchterung. Am liebsten hätte sie Slytherin wahrscheinlich aufgelöst oder alle Schüler für die Mahlzeiten durchgemischt. Sie war allerdings nicht gerade dumm und so war ihr mit Sicherheit klar, dass die ganze Schule da – zumal in der gegenwärtigen Situation – nicht mitspielen würde. Die anderen für jede Mahlzeit an den Slytherin-Tisch zu verfrachten wäre zu auffällig und so war sie wohl mit der Lösung gegangen, die durchführbar war und ihr zumindest einen Teilnutzen brachte. Wenn die anderen an jedem Abend bei ihnen sitzen würden, wär es zumindest bei dieser einen Mahlzeit nicht möglich, so wie üblich frei untereinander zu sprechen. Das Abendessen war die einzige Mahlzeit, die alle gleichzeitig in der große Halle einnahmen. Frühstück und Mittagessen fanden in einem Zeitraum von drei Stunden statt, um sich den verschiedenen Stundenplänen der Jahrgänge anzupassen. Das Abendessen jedoch fing um halb acht an und endete um halb neun. Verspätungen waren nicht erlaubt. Somit durchkreuzte McGonagall die einzige Zeit des Tages, in der die Slytherins wirklich alle am selben Ort waren. Jedenfalls ohne sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verabreden.

Ebenfalls würde den anderen Slytherins so vermittelt werden, dass sie sich keiner so undurchdringlichen Privatsphäre erfreuten, wie einige von ihnen dachten und McGonagall sie beobachtete. Nicht gerade sehr subtil. Blaise zweifelte nicht daran, dass jedes falsche Wort, das am Tisch fiel, sofort bei ihr landen würde.

Was Blaise aber nicht verstand, war, wie sie es für durchdacht halten konnte, Leute wie Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und vor allem, die als Schlammblut verschriene, Hermine Granger regelmäßig so nah an der gesamten Schülerschaft des Hauses Slytherin zu platzieren. Natürlich waren zu den Mahlzeiten alle Professoren anwesend und kein Schüler würde sich trauen, seinen Zauberstab zu erheben. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass ihre Anwesenheit am Tisch einfach so ohne weiteres hingenommen werden würde.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie auch diese Aufgabe gewissenhaft erfüllen und ein gutes Beispiel abgeben werden.“ McGonagalls steinerne Miene verriet, dass Widerspruch keine Option war. Sie nickte nach einigen Sekunden den Schulsprechern zu, welche wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„Okay, wenn ihr keine Fragen mehr habt, war‘s das für heute Abend.“, sagte Ernie und sah selber nicht gerade überzeugt von diesem neuen Arbeitsplan aus. „Das nächste Treffen findet dann am Sonntag in zwei Wochen statt, die Runden am Freitag und wir sehen uns dann ja spätestens morgen beim… Abendessen.“

Blaise stand langsam auf. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Wenn das mal nicht als dümmste Idee aller Zeiten in die Schulannalen eingehen würde, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter. Bevor er sich überhaupt ganz aufgerichtet hatte, war Pansy schon davon gestürmt und er dachte nicht einmal daran, sie einzuholen. Wenn er Glück hatte, fiel sie irgendwo eine Treppe runter, bevor sie Draco finden und einen Aufstand im Gemeinschaftsraum anzetteln konnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er an diesem Tag noch mehr Stress ertragen können würde.

Er verließ zusammen mit den anderen die Halle und trennte sich ohne eine Verabschiedung von ihnen. Als er kurz darauf im Verließ vor dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums stand, konnte er bereits von draußen Pansys kreischende Stimme hören. Sie arbeitete wirklich verdammt schnell. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, was es mit der Aufregung auf sich hatte, hätte er wahrscheinlich gedacht, jemand hätte eine Banshee losgelassen. Er zögerte kurz, musste schließlich jedoch einsehen, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er wollte ins Bett und das befand sich auf der anderen Seite von diesem Gekreische. Seufzend murmelte er das Passwort – ‚Gregor der Kriecher‘, letztes Jahr ausgesucht von Draco und Pansy – und fand sich sofort in einem ziemlichen Durcheinander wieder. Es sah so aus, als seien alle Slytherins anwesend und so war der, eigentlich immer sehr weitläufig wirkende, Raum um einiges voller als sonst. Die meisten der älteren Schüler saßen auf den Ledersofas und Sesseln, zur Mitte des Raumes gewandt und diskutierten lautstark miteinander. Durcheinander und quer durch den Raum, sodass Blaise kein einziges Wort ausmachen konnte. Die jüngeren Schüler aus dem ersten, zweiten und dritten Jahr hielten sich zurück, standen an die Wände gelehnt und sprachen deutlich leiser miteinander. Zumindest sah es so aus, da sie die Köpfe in Grüppchen zusammensteckten. Nicht, dass Blaise hier wissen konnte, wer was wie sagte. Die noch fehlenden Schüler kamen nun auch, zweifellos angelockt durch den Lärm, dazu und suchten sich Plätze.

Pansy stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie hatte inzwischen aufgehört, herumzuschreien und sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selber aus. Blaise entdeckte Theodore, der in der Nähe des Eingangs auf einem Sessel saß und als einziger aus seinem Jahr nichts zum „Gespräch“ beitrug und trat gerade zu ihm, als Draco sich zu Pansy gesellte. Es wurde schlagartig ruhig im Raum und der schwarzhaarige Slytherin konnte sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. Der König trat vors Volk. Er musste einsehen, dass er sich jetzt kaum noch zwischen den jüngeren Schülern und dem aufgebrachten Rest vorbeischleichen konnte. Also setzte er sich auf die rechte Armlehne von Theodores Sessel, welcher ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Draco fing nicht sofort an zu sprechen, sondern schaute sich stattdessen mit einem ernsten, eindringlichen Gesichtsausdruck im Raum um. Das war typisch für den jungen Malfoy – immer auf Wirkung bedacht und aus irgendeinem Grund verfehlte er diese auch nie. Allerdings halfen ihm in solchen Momenten auch immer der aussagekräftige Familienname und die Umgebung. Bei den Gryffindors hätte er wohl weniger Erfolg mit seinem selbstgerechten Auftreten gehabt.

Schließlich ergriff er doch das Wort: „Was wir gerade gehört haben, zeigt nur wieder, dass wir hier nicht länger willkommen sind. Das sind aber kaum Neuigkeiten. In den letzten Jahren ist es von Jahr zu Jahr nur schlimmer geworden. Schlammblüter werden bevorzugt und wir werden streng beobachtet. Jetzt will McGonagall uns auch noch das Essen verderben, indem sie Ungeziefer an unserem Tisch unterbringt.“

„Wir sollten sie vergiften!“

Goyle. Natürlich. Wer sonst sollte einen so dummen Vorschlag machen? - Crabbe vielleicht.

„Du Vollidiot glaubst wahrscheinlich auch noch, dass keiner der Professoren etwas merken wird, wenn die anderen Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher dann wie die Fliegen umfallen? Oder willst du die Professoren auch vergiften? Halt einfach die Klappe.“

Dieses Mal gefiel Blaise Millicent Bulstrodes barsche Art. Vor allem, da sie sie einmal nicht benutzte, um ihm ein Date aufzudrücken.

Goyle sah verwirrt aus, als um ihn herum einige Schüler laut anfingen, zu lachen. Für ihn schien es selbstverständlich zu sein, dass man die Schüler aus anderen Häusern einfach nur vergiften konnte, wenn einem auch nur der Hauch einer Chance gegeben wurde.

Draco senkte leicht den Kopf und schloss affektiert die Augen.

„Wie gesagt“, unterbrach er das Gelächter und warf Goyle einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach, „ist ja wohl jedem mit einem Gehirn in der Birne klar, dass wir den anderen nicht mitten beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle etwas antun können. Jedenfalls nichts allzu Offensichtliches. Wir werden uns aber zuerst zurückhalten. Wir ignorieren diese Beleidigung einfach, so wie wir es auch in der Vergangenheit oft tun mussten.“

Ein empörter Aufschrei durchfuhr den Gemeinschaftsraum und selbst die ihm sonst so ergebene Pansy starrte Draco mit offen stehendem Mund ungläubig an.

„Wir können sie nicht loswerden, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir es ihnen bequem machen müssen. McGonagall und ihre Schießhunde werden sicher besonders in der ersten Zeit auf unsere Reaktion achten. Wir halten uns zurück, bis ich etwas sage. Dann machen wir ihnen die Abendessen, so unauffällig wie möglich, ungenießbar.“

Blaise gefiel dieser Vorschlag keineswegs. Er war nicht gerade um die Sicherheit der anderen besorgt, aber wenn er McGonagall richtig verstanden hatte, sollten die Vertrauensschüler beieinander sitzen. Das hieß, dass er mit in der Schusslinie von dem saß, was Draco sich so einfallen lassen würde und auch wenn der Blonde sich im Zaubertränkeunterricht auf seine Hilfe verließ, war er doch momentan nicht gerade das beliebteste Mitglied im Hause Slytherin.

Wie konnte am ersten Schultag schon so viel schiefgehen?


	3. Chapter 3

Als Blaise am Dienstagmorgen aufwachte, hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Das passierte in letzter Zeit öfter und auch wenn er es niemandem gegenüber zugeben würde, vermutete er, dass sowohl die Kopfschmerzen als auch die häufige Übelkeit mit dem Entscheidungsdruck zusammenhingen. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, Stellung zu beziehen und eigentlich war er in der Vergangenheit immer ein Freund schneller Entscheidungen gewesen. Jetzt aber war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es um sein Leben gehen könnte. Wenn er sich der falschen Seite anschließen würde, sah seine Zukunft alles andere als rosig aus. Das alles wusste er und er war ebenfalls nicht blind. Momentan sah es so aus, als wäre die Armee um Lord Voldemort stärker als vor 18 Jahren und hätte gute Chancen, dieses Mal die Macht endgültig an sich zu reißen. Solange Dumbledore noch lebte, konnte man sich allerdings nicht sicher sein und auch Harry würde am Ende bestimmt noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben. Blaise wusste nicht viel über Harry, war aber auch wie Theodore der Meinung, dass er damals nicht nur Glück gehabt hatte. Hätte man ihn jetzt allerdings gezwungen, auf eine Seite zu setzen, hätte er wohl gesagt, dass Voldemort diesmal gewinnen würde. Also war eigentlich klar, was er tun sollte.  
Irgendetwas hielt ihn jedoch zurück und es schien ihm, als wartete er darauf, dass jemand anders ihm die Entscheidung abnahm. Vielleicht seine Familie. Das entsprach nicht seiner sonstigen Art und gefiel ihm auch nicht, aber je bedrohlicher der Krieg wurde, desto gelähmter fühlte er sich. Das war eigentlich noch schlimmer als die ewigen Kopfschmerzen.  
Nachdem er sich aus dem Bett gequält und Theodores bohrende Fragen – natürlich alle auf die „Versammlung“ am Vorabend und seine Meinung bezogen – weitgehend ignoriert hatte, wartete schließlich doch noch eine positive Überraschung auf ihn: Bei der Postverteilung landete eine dunkel gefleckte Eule vor ihm und streckte ihr rechtes Bein aus. Blaise band den Brief los, der daran befestigt war und opferte einen Bissen seines Frühstücks, damit das Tier ohne großen Aufstand wieder von dannen zog. Er erkannte sofort die Handschrift seiner Mutter. Auch so hätte er sich denken können, dass sie es war. Außer von ihr erhielt er in ungleichmäßigen Abständen nur noch Briefe von seinem Cousin Philippe, manchmal mit einer Notiz von seiner Tante Geraldine.  
Er öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen, ohne sich weiter umzusehen. Dies war am Slytherin-Tisch eigentlich nicht empfehlenswert, da man sich zumindest bei privater Post dann doch nicht so blind vertraute, wie vielleicht in anderen Häusern. Blaise saß glücklicherweise alleine am hintersten Ende des Tisches. Theodore war ihm nicht zum Frühstück gefolgt und er einer der ersten in der Großen Halle. Dies war an den meisten Morgenden der Fall. Allerdings nicht, weil er ein besonders enthusiastischer Frühaufsteher war, er hatte einfach nur gerne seine Ruhe beim Frühstück.  
Der Brief war knapp gehalten und typisch für seine Mutter.

Lieber Blaise,  
ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut. Das Schuljahr hat aber gerade erst begonnen, also denke ich, dass Du noch nicht allzu viel zu tun haben wirst.  
Mir und Deinem Bruder geht es gut. Dein Vater hat allerdings seit einigen Wochen mit einem starken Husten zu kämpfen, der mir leichte Sorgen bereitet. Wir sind derzeit mit einigen Arbeiten im Haus beschäftigt, es müssen aber noch viele Entscheidungen getroffen und alles gründlich durchdacht werden. Du weißt, wie sehr ich überstürzte Handlungen verabscheue. Ich werde Dich beizeiten wissen lassen, was genau wir verändern und bitte Dich bis dahin, mir zu vertrauen.  
Herzliche Grüße auch von Deinem Vater und Deinem Bruder.  
Mutter

Nicht nur die Länge des Briefes und die steife Unterschrift waren bezeichnend für sie. Auch ihr, seiner Meinung nach nicht ganz gelungener Versuch, einen für Außenstehende unverständlichen Code zu entwickeln, sprach ganz und gar für Celestine Irving, ehemals Wynham, ehemals Zabini, ehemals Augustine, geborene St. Claire.  
Für ihn und wohl auch für einige andere, die den Brief hätten abfangen können, war klar, dass sie nicht von Renovierungsarbeiten sprach, sondern von einer viel wichtigeren Entscheidung: Welche Seite würde die Familie im Krieg unterstützen? Normalerweise hätte er diesen schlechten Vertuschungsversuch seiner Mutter amüsant gefunden, jetzt erleichterte er ihn jedoch einfach nur. Das war fast so gut, wie wenn ihm jemand die Entscheidung komplett abgenommen hätte: Seine Mutter wollte ihm einschärfen, erst einmal gar keine Entscheidung zu fällen. Eine Entschuldigung, noch länger zu warten. Das war fast mehr, als er sich vorher hätte erhoffen können. Was er allerdings tun würde, sobald sie sich entschieden hätte, wusste er noch nicht.  
Ebenfalls typisch war, dass sie ihm vormachte, sein „Vater“ und sein Bruder würden ihm Grüße ausrichten. Sein Halbbruder Baudin Augustine war acht Jahre älter als er und hatte Hogwarts also abgeschlossen, bevor Blaise überhaupt einen Fuß in das Schloss gesetzt hatte. Ein ehemaliger Slytherin, natürlich. Da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten aber auf. Die Beiden verstanden sich nicht sonderlich gut und insgeheim glaubte Blaise, einer der Gründe für diesen Umstand war, dass Baudin nie mit Blaises Vater ausgekommen war. Nachdem der alte Zabini gestorben war, war diese Abneigung komplett und fast ganz natürlich auf den damals vierjährigen Blaise übergegangen. Die beiden sprachen so gut wie kein Wort miteinander, auch wenn sie gezwungen waren, sich im selben Raum aufzuhalten. Was seinen „Vater“ anging, so war Franklin Irving sein nunmehr zweiter Stiefvater und würde nächstes Jahr seinen fünfundachtzigsten Geburtstag feiern. Seiner Mutter war es vollkommen egal, wie ihre Ehemänner aussahen und was für einen Charakter sie hatten. Für sie war nur wichtig, dass sie alt und wohlhabend waren. Er fragte sich, wie lange diese Ehe seiner Mutter halten würde, bevor auch Franklin das Zeitliche segnete. Mit zehn Jahren war sie bisher die längste. Allerdings war sein Vater zum Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit auch schon siebzig und schwer herzkrank gewesen. Insgeheim hoffte Blaise, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde. Er konnte Franklin Irving und seine rechthaberische, herrische Art nicht ausstehen. Es war fast lachhaft, was für ein klischeehafter alter Kauz der Kerl war.  
Abgesehen davon hatte er aber schon früh für sich entschieden, dass es besser war, nicht über die Motive seiner Mutter bei der Männerauswahl nachzudenken. Es gab schon genügend Verstörendes, mit dem er sich so auseinandersetzen musste.   
Mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen tippte Blaise den Brief mit seinem Zauberstab an und ließ das Pergament zu Asche zerfallen, welche er dann verschwinden ließ. Er beendete sein Frühstück und erhob sich. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war er guter Dinge. Jetzt konnte ihm nicht einmal Luna Lovegood, die ihm aus irgendeinem Grund vom Ravenclaw-Tisch her verträumt zu winkte, die Laune verhageln.  
Blaise hatte an diesem Tag nur ein Unterrichtsfach: Kräuterkunde. Nach seinen ZAG-Prüfungen hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, eine Ausbildung zum Heiler in St. Mungos zu absolvieren. Die Arbeit wurde gut bezahlt und war angesehen. Sie entsprach zwar kaum den Vorstellungen seiner Mutter, die ihn am liebsten bei Gringotts gesehen hätte, schien ihm aber um einiges weniger langweilig, als Zahlen hin und her zu schieben.   
Da er sich aber spätestens seit endgültigem Ausbruch des Krieges vor einigen Monaten bei gar nichts mehr sicher war, was die Zukunft betraf, bereute er seinen früheren Enthusiasmus aber. Jetzt musste er Abschlussprüfungen in Arithmantik, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde ablegen und am Ende würde er vielleicht gar nichts mit seinen Prüfungsergebnissen anfangen können. Sowohl St. Mungos, als auch das Ministerium liefen derzeit Gefahr, von der dunklen Seite infiltriert zu werden und irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass später seine Prüfungsergebnisse noch wichtiger sein würden, als die Frage, wo seine Loyalität in der Vergangenheit gelegen hatte.  
Jetzt hatte er sich also einen ziemlich anstrengenden Stundenplan mit Prüfungen in allen Hauptfächern und einem Wahlfach aufgehalst und wusste nicht einmal, ob ihm das am Ende überhaupt noch etwas nützen würde.  
Das ließ sich aber derzeit nicht ändern und so entschied er sich, vor dem Unterricht noch etwas zum Dunklen See zu gehen. Er verbrachte dort öfter seine freie Zeit und döste etwas, bevor er wieder zum Unterricht musste. Die anderen Schüler hielten sich dort nicht besonders oft auf und so war er meistens ungestört.

A A A

Etwa zwei Stunden später stand er zwischen Theodore und Draco im Gewächshaus und wartete auf die Ankunft von Professor Sprout. Sie waren die einzigen Slytherins, die das Fach für ihre UTZ-Prüfungen belegt hatten und auch sonst war der Unterricht ziemlich unterbesetzt. Außer ihnen waren nur noch Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff und die Gryffindors Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas und Hermine Granger anwesend. Mit letzterer saß Blaise auch in all seinen anderen Unterrichtsstunden und es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn sie außerdem noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und vielleicht sogar Geschichte der Zauberei belegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich nahm sie sogar noch an Kursen teil, von denen Blaise nicht einmal wusste, dass sie angeboten wurden. Abgesehen von Hermine Grangers allseits bekanntem Übereifer war ihm allerdings nicht klar, wie Zaubertränke besser besucht sein konnte als Kräuterkunde. Im Gegensatz zu zwei Stunden in Snapes Klassenraum war der Unterricht bei Professor Sprout wie ein Kaffeekränzchen bei einer leicht verwirrten Oma: Manchmal brachte sie Kekse mit und vergaß, dass sie in der Vorwoche Aufsätze aufgegeben hatte. Seiner Meinung nach war das um Welten sympathischer als Snape, der einem die Keksdose höchstens an den Kopf werfen würde.  
„Unglaublich, dass manche Leute nie die Klappe halten können“, kam es von seiner linken Seite gefolgt von einem theatralischen Seufzer. Malfoy.  
Da Blaise in den letzten fünf Minuten selber wohl oder übel dabei hatte zuhören müssen, wie ihre neue Schulsprecherin zusammen mit Neville ihre Hausaufgaben für Professor McGonagall noch einmal durchging und ihn verbesserte, fragte er gar nicht erst, worauf sich der bissige Kommentar bezog. Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass Theodore zu seiner Rechten gerade eine ziemliche Fresse zog, da auch er schon einige Male hatte verlauten lassen, dass er Malfoys ständige Attacken gegen andere nicht mehr hören konnte. Blaise musste zumindest zustimmen, dass es nach über sechs Jahren doch etwas langweilig wurde, dem Blonden dabei zuzuhören, wie er bei jeder Kleinigkeit über Hermine herzog.  
Überhaupt nicht durch die fehlende Zustimmung der beiden anderen Slytherins irritiert, fuhr Draco fort: „Einige werden wohl nie verstehen, dass es nicht jeden im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern interessiert, was für einen Müll sie loszuwerden haben.“  
Hermine hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu reden und sowohl sie als auch Neville sahen Draco mit hochrotem Kopf an. Beide schienen etwas erwidern zu wollen, kamen jedoch nicht dazu, denn plötzlich meldete sich auch Theodore zu Wort.   
„Das gilt allerdings für einige hier im Raum.“  
Dracos Kopf zuckte herum und er fixierte Theodore mit einem zwar überraschten aber trotzdem bedrohlich wirkenden Blick.  
„Was war das, Nott?“  
Gerade als Blaise überlegte, ob es wohl am besten wäre, unter dem Tisch zu verschwinden oder nach hinten auszuweichen, wenn es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommen sollte, betrat Professor Sprout das Gewächshaus und begrüßte sie alle mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!“.  
Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren die Schüler ungewöhnlich wortkarg und sogar Hermine wippte nicht bei jeder Frage aufgeregt, mit ausgestrecktem Arm von links nach rechts. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ein Slytherin mehr oder weniger offen etwas gegen Draco Malfoy gesagt hatte. Vor allem, wenn dieser gerade dabei war über die, in Slytherin als nerviges Schlammblut verschriene, Gryffindor herzuziehen. 

A A A

Hermine war alles andere als begeistert, als sie an diesem Abend, um zwanzig nach sieben die Große Halle betrat. Das einzige, was sie etwas positiver stimmen konnte, war, dass McGonagall und Sprout bereits an ihren Plätzen saßen. Bevor Harry und Ron, die ziemlich schlecht auf die neuen Sitzarrangements reagiert hatten, sie noch mehr mit entweder besorgten oder wütenden Kommentaren verunsichern konnten, löste sie sich von den beiden und ging schnell auf das Ende des Slytherin-Tisches zu. Dies war der Ort, der den Professoren am nächsten war. Neville, Padma und Luna saßen bereits am Tisch. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Slytherins war ebenfalls anwesend und bis jetzt konnten sie und die Vertrauensschüler noch einen großen Abstand voneinander halten. Sie setzte sich neben Luna, gegenüber von Padma und Neville. Somit saß sie weggedreht vom Rest der Großen Halle, war sich jedoch der ungläubigen Blicke im Rücken mehr als bewusst. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Neuigkeiten sich im Laufe des Tages wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatten und die meisten Schüler bereits vor dem Abendessen von den neuen Arrangements gewusst hatten. Sie konnte ihnen allerdings nicht verübeln, dass sie es offensichtlich nicht hatten glauben wollen.  
Die vier begrüßten sich angespannt – mit Ausnahme von Luna, welche wie immer geistig abwesend schien und tatsächlich lächelte – und kurz darauf ließ sich Ernie neben Neville nieder und auch Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini tauchten auf. Pansy setzte sich mit bestimmt zwei Metern Abstand zum Rest der Vertrauensschüler hin. Blaise kam direkt gegenüber von ihr zum Sitzen und als sich dann auch noch jemand auf den Platz neben sie fallen ließ, dachte sie erleichtert, dass es sich nur noch um Anthony Goldstein oder einen der Hufflepuffs handeln konnte.  
Umso größer war ihr Schreck, als sie feststellen musste, dass es Theodore Nott war, der nun neben ihr saß.  
Er grinste schief in die Runde: „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht. Aber wo Blaise hingeht, gehe ich auch hin.“  
Dieser verdrehte lediglich die Augen und Hermine wurde plötzlich ganz flau im Magen. Ron hatte ihr vor einigen Stunden gesagt, dass sie an den Slytherin-Tisch zu setzen in etwa so war, als würde man einen nervösen Frosch in eine Herde Knallrümpfiger Kröter werfen. Hermine fand diesen Vergleich zwar mehr als misslungen, wusste aber natürlich, worauf er hinauswollte: Wenn die Slytherins sich etwas für ihre „Gäste“ einfallen lassen würden – und das war mehr als wahrscheinlich – würde sie bestimmt das Hauptziel sein. Sie hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass sie schon am ersten Abend praktisch umzingelt werden würde. Mit Blaise Zabini direkt vor ihrer Nase und Theodore Nott neben sich wäre es für die beiden zusammen ein Leichtes, ihr irgendetwas zu tun. Allerdings wunderte es sie, dass Pansy sich nicht auch gleich mit dazu gesetzt hatte. So oder so beschloss sie aber, besonders auf der Hut zu sein. Hunger hatte sie spätestens jetzt sowieso nicht mehr und so konnte sie sich voll darauf konzentrieren, was um sie herum geschah.  
Gerade noch pünktlich trafen schließlich auch die letzten Vertrauensschüler ein und sahen alles andere als begeistert darüber aus, dass sie neben Theodore Nott bzw. Blaise Zabini sitzen mussten.  
Nachdem auch die Professoren vollständig anwesend waren, erschien das Essen auf dem Tisch und alle bis auf Hermine griffen zu. Sie beteiligte sich auch nicht an den Unterhaltungen, die langsam um sie herum in Gang kamen. Natürlich redeten Blaise und Theodore miteinander, während der Rest sie zu ignorieren schien. Die brünette Gryffindor warf immer wieder einen Blick zu den restlichen Slytherins und ihre Augen fielen mehr als einmal auf abschätzige bis hasserfüllte Gesichter. Wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt war, sicherzugehen, dass dort jeder auf seinem Platz blieb und auch nicht mit seinem Zauberstab herumfummelte, beobachtete sie die beiden dunkelhaarigen Slytherins, die gerade in eine Unterhaltung über Quidditch verstrickt waren. Die Feststellung, dass sie sonst immer so mit Harry und Ron beim Essen saß, während die beiden viel öfter, als ihr lieb war, über ihren Lieblingssport fachsimpelten, hätte sie wahrscheinlich belustigt, wäre sie nicht so angespannt gewesen.  
Zwischendurch nippte sie an ihrem Becher, welcher sich von alleine mit Kürbissaft gefüllt hatte und tat zumindest so, als würde sie auch Neville und den anderen Aufmerksamkeit schenken, damit ihr Verhalten nicht zu sehr auffiel.

A A A

Blaise musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und konnte nicht einmal grob schätzen, wie lange das letzte Mal zurücklag, dass ihm wirklich so zum Lachen zumute gewesen war. Zuerst war er dankbar darauf eingegangen, dass Theodore, welcher Treiber und Kapitän des Slytherin-Quidditchteams war, ihm von den bevorstehenden Try Outs erzählte. Eigentlich fand er es seltsam, dass Theodore unbedingt bei ihm und den anderen Vertrauensschülern hatte sitzen wollen und auch den Zwischenfall im Kräuterkundeunterricht hatte er noch nicht vergessen. Doch das Abendessen mit seinem einzigen wirklichen Freund – auch wenn er ihm ziemlich oft auf die Nerven ging – zu verbringen, war um einiges angenehmer, als zwischen Pansy Parkinson und Neville Longbottom eingeklemmt die Zeit abzusitzen.  
So interessant Theodores Erzählungen auch waren und obwohl er das leise Gefühl hatte, dass er ihn dazu bringen wollte, auch am Probespiel teilzunehmen, kam er schließlich aber doch nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass ihre neue Schulsprecherin sich mehr als komisch aufführte. Hermines Blick zuckte wie wild zwischen ihm, Theodore und der restlichen Gruppe Slytherins hin und her, sie nahm praktisch alle fünf Sekunden einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft und merkte das anscheinend nicht einmal, weil der Kelch sich von alleine nachfüllte, und bedachte in Regelmäßigen Abständen Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood mit einem so breiten und unpassenden Grinsen, dass sie ziemlich entzerrt aussah. Das schlimmste (oder beste) an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie am Ende wahrscheinlich noch dachte, sie würde sich unauffällig benehmen. Ihrem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, als sie sich neben Theodore und dann auch noch so nah bei ihm wiedergefunden hatte, war es ohnehin ein Wunder, dass sie nicht aufgesprungen und schreiend weggerannt war. Das hätte sie aber wohl zu einem Hufflepuff gemacht und ganz im Gegenteil gehörte sie ja den - bis an Selbstverstörung grenzend mutigen - Gryffindors an, blahblahblah. Zu schade, dass ihr anscheinend nie jemand beigebracht hatte, subtil zu sein. Komplett unbeteiligte Beobachter hätten bei dem ganzen Gezucke und den Grimassen denken können, dass sie gerade einen Schlaganfall hatte.  
Trotz seines ausführlichen Vortrags darüber, dass er schon viele neue Spieltechniken entwickelt habe, es hierfür aber von „oberster Priorität“ sei, einen guten zweiten Treiber zu finden (ebenfalls nicht sehr subtil, dachte Blaise trocken), fiel auch Theodore schließlich auf, dass das Mädchen neben ihm keine drei Sekunden still hielt. Ob ihm einfach nicht klar war, dass sie beide der Grund für diese nervösen Ticks waren, oder ob er es absichtlich als Heischen nach Aufmerksamkeit auslegte, konnte man nicht genau sagen. Jedenfalls legte er sein Besteck beiseite und wandte sich der Gryffindor zu.   
„Bist du sicher, dass dir niemand etwas in den Saft geschüttet hat?“  
Hermine wurde kreidebleich und stierte sofort in den Inhalt ihres Bechers, wie um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht giftgrün leuchtete.  
„So viel wie du von dem Zeug inzwischen getrunken hast, machst du dir sicher in den Umhang, bevor das Abendessen vorbei ist“, setzte er grinsend nach.  
Als ihre Gesichtsfarbe schlagartig von Weiß in Rot umschlug, musste Blaise dann tatsächlich auflachen. Dies entpuppte sich schnell als falscher Schachzug, denn Hermines Blick schwang um und nun richtete sich ihre, durch Scham und Angst nur noch angefachte, Wut gegen ihn statt Theodore, der überhaupt erst Schuld an der Misere war.  
„Wieso hast du ihn überhaupt hierher mitgenommen? Was plant ihr? Wenn ihr mir etwas in den Saft geschüttet habt, könnt ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben!“  
„Ähm…“ Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich wie ein Erstklässler vor McGonagall?  
„Warum er mich hierher mitgenommen hat? Als ich das letzte Mal nachgeschaut habe, war das Abendessen noch für alle Schüler da und genau genommen bist du… seid ihr… unsere Gäste.“  
Nun mischten sich auch Ernie, Neville und Anthony ein, die ihr Gespräch über Hagrids letzte, anscheinend ziemlich spektakuläre, Unterrichtsstunde unterbrochen hatten, als sie hörten, dass die Slytherins Hermine ansprachen. Sofort entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, wer wann wie wo wessen Gast sei und was Theodore überhaupt hier zu suchen hatte. Sie alle waren aber noch vorsichtig genug, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen und hielten ihre Stimmen so leise, dass sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Professoren auf sich zogen.  
Hermine hielt sich raus und starrte Blaise lediglich stumm und mit funkelnden Augen an. Selbst als Theodore sich an ihr vorbei auf den Tisch aufstützte, um Neville leise zuraunen zu können, dass er sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern solle, zuckte sie nicht einmal zusammen oder versuchte, wegzurutschen.   
Blaise wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder schreien sollte. Womit hatte er ihren ungeteilten Hass jetzt bitte verdient? Er hatte gar nichts gemacht und überhaupt war Theodore wieder an allem schuld. Er hätte von Anfang an wissen müssen, dass der Typ ihm nur wieder Ärger einbringen würde.  
Von da an brachte er auch keinen Bissen mehr runter und der Rest des Abendessens schien sich endlos hinzuziehen. Als sich schließlich die Professoren und auch die meisten der Schüler erhoben, stand Blaise hastig auf und war fest entschlossen, als erster der Gruppe die Große Halle zu verlassen. Er hatte es auch fast geschafft, als er an der Tür zur Seite geschubst wurde und mit jemandem zusammenstieß.  
Als er sah, dass es Hermine Granger gewesen war, die ihn in ihrer Eile mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite gestoßen hatte, war er zuerst verwirrt. Als ihm dann aber klar wurde, dass sie in Richtung Waschraum rannte, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihr her, musste er lachen. Geschätzte drei Liter Kürbissaft lösten sich eben nicht einfach in Luft auf.  
Das Lachen blieb ihm schon zwei Sekunden später im Halse stecken, denn die Person, gegen die er geschubst worden war, sprach ihn mit einem barschen „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so stürmisch bist!“ von der Seite an.  
Millicent Bulstrode. Er hasste Hermine Granger.

A A A

Abgesehen davon, dass Blaise sich schließlich doch von Theodore dazu hatte überreden lassen, bei den Try Outs am nächsten Sonntag aufzukreuzen, vergingen die nächsten Tage relativ ereignislos. Dieses Nachgeben schob er allerdings größtenteils darauf, dass sein bester Freund dazu tendierte, mehr über Quidditch und weniger über den Krieg zu reden, wenn Blaise großes Interesse heuchelte.  
Theodore saß weiterhin während der Abendessen bei ihnen und ersetzte somit praktisch Pansy, welche so viel Abstand wie unauffällig möglich vom Rest der Gruppe hielt. Gespräche fanden nach dem ersten Abend jedoch ausschließlich zwischen den beiden Slytherins auf der einen und den restlichen Vertrauensschülern auf der anderen Seite statt. Er war geneigt, zu glauben, dass Hermine sie von nun an für alle Zeiten ignorieren würde, allerdings hätte er ebenfalls schwören können, sie wäre ihm am zweiten Abend beim Hinsetzen mit Absicht auf den Fuß getreten.  
Ehe er sich versah, war Freitag und er saß in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Dieses Jahr hieß der Professor Nephrey und war angeblich ein alter Freund von Dumbledore. Ein Großteil der Schülerschaft hielt es für ein wahres Wunder, dass überhaupt noch jemand aufgetrieben werden konnte, der die ewig frei werdende Stelle übernehmen wollte und dabei keine Verbindungen zum Ministerium hatte. Anscheinend war James Nephrey erst vor einigen Wochen aus irgendeinem anderen Land nach Schottland zurückgekehrt. Was genau er gemacht hatte, bevor er seinen Dienst in Hogwarts angetreten war, wusste keiner. Überhaupt war nicht viel bekannt über ihn. Was Blaise aber mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass Professor Nephrey eine der monotonsten Stimmen hatte, der er je hatte zuhören müssen.  
Im Gegensatz zu Kräuterkunde war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste praktisch überfüllt mit Siebtklässlern. Das war an sich nicht überraschend, da der Unterricht zu den interessanteren der in Hogwarts angebotenen Kurse gehörte und gerade jetzt nützliches bis lebenserhaltendes Wissen zu vermitteln versprach. Wäre allerdings von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Professor Nephrey darauf bestand, die ersten Wochen im Semester nur theoretischen Unterricht zu machen und ungefähr ein so anregender Redner war wie Professor Binns, hätten sich einige bestimmt einen freien Freitag im Stundenplan gegönnt.  
Aber irgendwie schaffte Blaise es auch hier, nicht einzuschlafen – zumindest nicht allzu tief – und hatte somit die erste Schulwoche mehr oder weniger vorbildlich hinter sich gebracht. Als er sich streckend aufstand, erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf Millicent, die einige Reihen vor ihm gesessen hatte und entschloss sich, den Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Es sah verdächtig danach aus, als würde sie sich in seine Richtung bewegen und von ihrer Gesellschaft hatte er in den letzten Tagen nun wirklich genug gehabt. Er drückte sich an Theodore vorbei und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Aber wohin jetzt? Floh er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, würde sie ihn sofort finden. Den Rest des Tages in seinem Zimmer verbringen stand auch außer Frage, da würde er innerhalb von zwei Stunden verrückt werden.  
Die Bibliothek.  
Wenn es einen Ort gab, an dem Millicent noch nie gesehen worden war, dann war es die Bibliothek.  
Er hatte also einen Gewinner. Er meinte, hinter sich Draco etwas rufen zu hören, was verdächtig nach „Das Klo ist in die andere Richtung, Zabini!“ klang, hielt jedoch nicht im Laufen inne. Solche Fehler hatte er in der Vergangenheit schon gemacht und bitter dafür bezahlt.  
Vor der Bibliothek blieb er schnaufend stehen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Laut atmend an Madam Pince vorbeizugehen war schon einmal das erste Kriterium dafür, nicht hineingelassen zu werden. Ob es dabei um die Wahrung von Ruhe ging oder sie einfach nur sichergehen wollte, dass ihre Bücher nicht zu stark angeatmet wurden, wusste außer ihr keiner so genau.  
Nachdem er sich also einige Sekunden gegönnt hatte, um seine Atmung zu beruhigen und sich dabei eingestehen musste, dass er auch schon mal fitter gewesen war, betrat er so leise wie möglich die Bibliothek. Wie gewohnt saß Madam Pince an der Ausleihe direkt neben der Tür und sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg streng an, als er ihr zunickte. Die Regeln waren klar: Immer Ruhe und Ordnung wahren und zerstörst du eines ihrer Bücher, zerstört sie dich. In Hogwarts gab es keinen Schüler, der die strenge Bibliothekarin mehr als einmal verärgert hatte. Das hartnäckige Gerücht, nach dem sie eine heimliche Beziehung mit Filch führte, machte sie - nicht unwesentlich - noch angsteinflößender.  
Strategisch war es immer am intelligentesten, sich in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek zu verziehen. Hier konnte man zumindest flüstern und auch ein leises Knarren mit dem Stuhl wurde leicht überhört. Wenn man sich im vorderen Teil der Bibliothek aufhielt, war man doch sehr eingeschränkt in seinen Handlungen. Blaise hatte schon einmal erlebt, wie Madam Pince einem Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff gezeigt hatte, wie er die Seiten im Buch vor sich am besten umblätterte, dabei dann minimales Blätterraschen erzeugte und möglichst keine Gebrauchsspuren hinterließ. Man mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie streng sie wäre, wenn die Bücher nicht ohnehin mit zig Schutzzaubern belegt wären. Ohne sich weiter aufzuhalten, machte Blaise sich also in die hinteren Abteilungen auf. Neben der abgesperrten Abteilung für als besonders gefährlich eingestufte Bücher befanden sich die Sammlungen mit Zaubertrankrezepten und genauen Brauanleitungen. Er hatte Snapes Aufsatz zwar schon beendet, aber dachte, es könne nicht schaden, noch einmal ein Buch zu konsultieren, auf das er während der letzten Ferien gestoßen war. Er kannte zwar leider den Namen nicht mehr, wusste aber, dass es irgendwo zwischen Regal drei und fünf einsortiert war. Es hatte wirklich detaillierte Anmerkungen zu einigen komplizierten Zaubertränken erhalten, deren Hauptbestandteil Stinkwurzsaft war… Vielleicht war es auch Regal sechs gewesen?  
Er verbrachte einige Minuten damit, Bücher im letzten Regal dieser Reihe hin und her zu schieben und schrak zusammen, als sich eine Lücke auftat und der Blick auf eine der Leseecken freigelegt wurde. Hermine Granger saß alleine an einem der Tische und schrieb wie wild an einer Rolle Pergament.  
Wie zum Henker hatte sie es geschafft, schneller zu sein als er? War er so aus der Form und geistesabwesend gewesen, dass sie ihn unbemerkt hatte überholen können? Sie musste ihn doch überholt haben. Apparieren konnte sie innerhalb des Schlosses nicht. Der Unterricht war seit gerademal zehn Minuten vorbei, wie konnte sie also vor ihm hier sein und sich bereits mitten im Schreiben eines Aufsatzes befinden? Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf das Buch herunter, das er eben aus dem Regal genommen hatte: Wirklich komplizierte Zaubertränke unkompliziert erklärt. Nein. Das war es nicht gewesen. Als er wieder hochsah, wollte er das Buch eigentlich zurückstellen. Er hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne und beobachtete Hermine mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schreiben, saß aber immer noch mit angesetzter Feder da und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Ihre Schultern zitterten etwas. Es sah aus als ob… Weinte sie?  
„Hey Blaise.“  
Dieser ließ erschrocken das Buch los, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt und obwohl er noch versuchte, es wieder aufzufangen, fiel es mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden. Natürlich. Es musste auch der tausend Seiten dicke Wälzer sein. Er hörte, wie Hermines Stuhl mit einem lauten Knarzen zurückgeschoben wurde, als sie aufsprang und praktisch sofort stand auch schon Madam Pince hinter Theodore. Dieser schaute belustigt auf das Buch herunter und konnte gerade noch sagen: „Gut, dass ich dich nicht als Jäger will.“, bevor die Bibliothekarin sie beide am Ärmel packte und wegzog. Auf dem Weg nach draußen hielt sie ihnen einen lautstarken Vortrag darüber, wie unhöflich es war, andere Schüler beim Lernen zu stören. Sie machte dabei selber so viel Lärm, dass jeder der paar Leute, die sich tatsächlich in der Bibliothek befanden, inne hielt und ihnen interessiert hinterherstarrte.   
Nachdem sie wieder auf dem Flur standen und ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen worden war, wandte Blaise sich schnaufend an seinen besten Freund.  
„Wenn Millicent mich findet, bring ich dich um.“


End file.
